


海之歌

by Vienta



Category: Adam et Ève: La Seconde Chance, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: HP AU, Half Blood Wizard! Nuno Resend, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: 从两年前，Nuno Resende就开始对斯莱特林院长——Solal Morhain教授——有好（♂）感。他追求/诱惑了后者两年。在Nuno的毕业舞会结束之后，这对过去的师生终于滚上了床。





	海之歌

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Is the Warmest Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591178) by [麒麟的箱子 (will1993120)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will1993120/pseuds/%E9%BA%92%E9%BA%9F%E7%9A%84%E7%AE%B1%E5%AD%90). 



> 警告：  
> 1、HP AU。Nuno是海妖/巫师混血后裔，有生殖道设定；  
> 2、虽然上床是发生在毕业舞会结束啦，也就是说他们名义上不再是师生了。但防止有人介意还是先提一下。
> 
> 声明：  
> RPS什么当然和他们本人无关了

被Solal摔到床上时，Resende感到一阵晕眩。方才跳舞中，两人身体相贴，他像一条蛇一样在Solal身上扭缠，彼此的反应都骗不了人。当时他已有一些预感。但当Solal真的揽着他的腰并幻影移形，他仍不敢相信幸福来得那么轻易。

现在他像一尾被人扔到岸上的鱼，在床上无助地弓着身体。甚至Solal还没有碰他，他已经感到呼吸困难。太久了，他听见自己血脉中古老的声音在低语，他已经等待这一刻太久，现在我们终于可以吃掉……食欲和性欲一同沸腾。Solal把他的衣服全解开也无法缓解海妖后裔的燥热。Resende竭力想要遏制住转化的冲动，但在他身上抚摸揉捏的手让他没有办法很好思考。

他挺起腰腹将身体往对方的手掌送去。然而对方只是压住他的腹部。耐心点，Solal说。年长的男性坚定而温柔地分开他的腿。眼神炽热宛如实质，Resende能感到对方的视线在自己私密部位逡巡。突然，目光的探索停住了，Solal发出了惊讶的声音。

自从知道Resende是海妖的混血后。Solal也查阅了很多资料。他知道纯正的海妖是雌雄同体。但他没想到只是混血的后裔，Resende依然有类似的构造——在原本是会阴的地方有一个小小的开口，那里正蠕动着吐出透明的液体。Solal好奇的用手指戳了戳。只听身体的主人控制不住地呻吟了声。穴口贪婪地含住了他的指尖，颤抖地收紧仿佛邀请，又收缩着溢出更多粘液。

“啊……嗯……Morhain教授……”  
“是‘Solal’。”  
“……Solal……”Resende开始时有些迟疑，他还不习惯这么称呼身上的男性，但很快，他又坚定地重复道，“……Solal。”  
Solal的回应是塞入了一根手指。

他向来体贴，做教授还是在床上都是如此，手指刚放进去时Solal就欺身吻住Resende，顺便另一只手把年轻人的手腕按住高举过头，迫使他过去的学生只能浑身敞开，胸口贴着他的胸口。他用吻吞下年轻人的呻吟，又用舌头配合着手指的节奏，一下一下探入湿软的肉腔。上下被同时侵犯的感觉太超过，Resende挣扎着想把年长者推开，但压制他的手腕非常稳当，而他试图撞开Solal的动作更像是把自己送入年长者的怀中。

很快，Solal感到怀中身躯的挣动越发微弱，Resende被动接受纠缠的舌头转为主动地讨好，急促的呼吸变成了黏腻的气音，海妖后裔柔软的腿也缠了上来……占了上风的年长者满意地吻了吻Resende作为奖赏。

但轻易放过是不可能的。他忍了两年，总要对时常惹火自己的Resende收点利息。

Resende感到自己唇上的火热终于离开，他急促地呼吸着。从几乎窒息的状态下回来，血液冲得他头皮发麻，迷迷糊糊间他感到下身又被塞入一根手指：比刚才胀，但他流得太多，手指进出就噗呲作响，润滑根本不成问题，Solal再加一根也没关……系——

“等等，那里……”年长者的舌尖在自己的颈侧舔舐，Resende终于有些害怕。当他在完全化形时，那里是用来呼吸的腮裂，是海妖后裔最脆弱的地方之一。然而脆弱就意味着敏感，一阵阵电流般的酥麻感从那里冲刷全身。本能告诉他，他应该立刻逃走；但下身的酸软又把他钉在原地。Resende只能用侧过头来试图避开Solal的动作，“……换个地方……啊啊……！”

他几乎尖叫着射了出来，而Solal甚至还没有碰他的前面。年长者的牙齿恰到好处地抵着Resende的脖子轻轻碰了下，同时手指屈伸着快速戳刺按揉着柔软的内壁，要被掠食者吃掉的恐惧和敏感点被完全掌握的羞耻终于一齐把他逼上了高峰。一时间Resende几乎觉得看不清眼前的景象，等他身体稍微从抽搐和扭动中平复下来时，他发现自己身下的床单已汗湿一片，被Solal放开的手无意识地抓紧床单，双腿缓慢地屈起又磨蹭。可是Solal，Solal的手指离开了自己。Resende双腿间的肉穴在痉挛过后一下、一下地收缩，叫嚣着空虚和不满。

Solal抓住年轻人伸向他的手，低下身把手放在嘴边：“不要着急。”他的嘴唇温柔地擦过每一根手指，最后在手背上留下亲亲一吻，又将自己手指和对方相扣，掌心贴着掌心，压在Resende的耳边。

他召来枕头垫在Resende的身下，他看出对方已经明白了什么。Resende的眼睛因激动而睁大，身体在即将来临的风暴面前发抖。Solal分开年轻人的腿，果不其然看见刚在激情中放松的穴口又一次收紧，他只好又用手指稍微安抚一下，他不想让他受伤。

在进入前他又一次吻了Resende，海妖的后裔闭上眼，Solal能看见眼角的湿润。别害怕，他温柔地啄去泪水，凑在耳边吐气：  
“享受我。”

烫，热。这些是Resende在那一刻里唯一的感受。跟手指触感完全不一样的硬物缓缓地推开了他。Solal的腰推动得十分缓慢，也将这个过程延展得无比漫长。Resende微微睁眼，又很快合上，Solal正全神贯注地看着他的表情，而他不敢想象自己现在看起来什么样，是不是脆弱又无耻，无辜又放荡。分明是他从两年前开始诱惑自己的教授，临到头来又因为在教授身下被打开而哭泣。

难受吗？他听见Solal问。他摇头，不难受。  
事实上，好得有点过分。他第一次感到被撑得那么满，肉道羞涩地试图收紧又被蛮物撑开。Solal下身的热度甚至好像点燃了自己，从腹部一路蔓延到全身。他现在说不定在脸红，呼出的气息也烫热。他小口小口地喘着气，又被年长者夺走了呼吸——Solal就着两人相连的姿势，一手揽着他的后背把他抱起来，双腿分开跪坐在Solal身上。体内的坚硬因为他身体下沉的关系进入得更深，他浑身一软头靠在Solal的肩上，狡猾的年长者一边低声安慰（更多是在舔玩耳朵），一边就着姿势向上顶弄起来。

“……嗯……呜……是的……这里……嗯……”他攀附在Solal的身上，感受到掌心下背部肌肉的律动，随着对方的每次用力，自己体内都会传来无法抗拒的快感。如果不是因为被Solal一手揉在怀里，Resende很想把自己卷成一团。但他刚想跪坐起来，好减少一点不受控的刺激，就被Solal另一手捏住腰往顶弄的方向一按。

“……啊啊——”他浑身颤抖，Solal把他身体往自己贴得更紧，乳头蹭过对方胸口的触感让高潮更加刺激。过了会他突然听见Solal说：“好漂亮。”

“蓝绿色的。”年长者的手指在脊背上滑过，又在垂落的手臂上轻点，“刚才你……的时候，这边一闪而过了鳞片。是你化形时的样子吗？”  
海妖的后裔除了在海水中，也会因为过分激动而露出返祖特征，特别是他还年轻更容易失控，这两年已经好了许多但还是……竟然还专门说出来。Resende真想用指甲抓抓Solal的背，以示向对方恶趣味的抗议。但指甲处的酸麻提醒了他，恐怕他身上目前不稳定的地方还不止鳞片，海妖尖锐的指甲是他们的武器，而他还不想在第一个晚上就造成惨剧。

发现怀里的年轻人在思索，Solal也没有出言提醒，只是抱着Resende放回床上。借住年轻人高潮时的体液又开始抽插。Resende流了好多，Solal毫不怀疑自己撤出去的时候带出了大量液体，现在恐怕自己下身也沾满了Resende分泌出的东西。被撞了两下后，Resende好像总算反应了过来，手忙脚乱地想推开还不满足的年长者，但又怕伤到对方而手足无措。一方游刃有余，而另一方束手束脚，很快年轻人又被压制住，双腿大张地任由Solal进出。

“你真是个……混蛋。”Resende已然失去了力气，他四肢疲倦地瘫软在床垫上，唯有下体还因为本能的缘故在收缩，应和着Solal的动作，给他带来一次次不受控制的快乐。

“彼此彼此，我以前也想对你这么说。”Solal蹭蹭Resende的鼻尖，又在脖子处亲了亲。  
“……那你是在报复我咯。”年轻人眯起眼，四肢软软地缠住Solal，两人的身体仅贴得像彼此镶嵌。Solal也不再大幅度的律动，他保持着在Resende体内的状态，一点点往里面顶。每顶一下，眯眼的年轻人就会闷哼一声，像一只满足的猫。

“我们可以在之后的日子里彼此报复。”Solal愉悦地宣布。

END

……就是这样！其实还有前传和后传，比如15岁的初次意识萌发啦；学校期间某次级长浴室事件，六年级nuno试图勾引来巡夜的斯莱特林院长；以及在这个夜晚后nuno开始四处旅行，两三年回一次霍格沃茨，苦了院长等了几年才等到海妖后裔回来就职拉文克劳的代院长hhhh

……但这些都来不及写了，以后写番外（顶锅盖


End file.
